To Begin With
by gabriel.x0
Summary: There are a lot of ways to start a relationship. Most of them are well-known cliché. But a little Kakashi knew about Iruka's ways.
1. Chapter 1

#To Begin With#

Therefore, his name was Iruka.

From the very beginning, Kakashi decided not to show he was bothered. Although, truth to be told, bothered he was indeed.

Iruka, the ponytailed former teacher of his students, was so getting on his nerves. Moreover, every time he did it, he was at full steam!

They already had a nasty conflict in front of the hokage and who knows how many decent shinobi. That was super embarrassing.

Nevertheless, it didn't matter, and, definitely, wasn't enough for that ponytailed regulations' freak! Because, he decided he could torture Kakashi in private. That's why, every time there was even a tiniest chance, he performed amazing brainwashing lectures, exclusively for Kakashi.

Kakashi had no choice, but to start to watch him closely. While preaching, emotionally unstable red-faced teacher was steadily walking hither and thither and reverse, and pointing with his finger every now and then.

During the third lecture, Kakashi stopped to pay attention to what Iruka was actually saying.

During the fourth, Kakashi began to observe Iruka's reserved movements and noticed how advanced his muscles under the uniform were. For the very first time, a thought to touch the teacher crossed his mind. To touch him, to slide fingertips along his well-worked muscles. Why, maybe to play seriously with him. A bite or two won't harm, right? What if they'd be good together?

Kakashi shook his head and threw that thought out of his head.

Then, the fifth occasion somehow turned out to take place at Iruka's home.

The previously thrown away thought returned and Kakashi's lazy brain turned on. And he tried his best to connect the dots and understand what it was actually about.

It was evening and it was dark outside.

Iruka suggested him a cup of tea. Or, maybe, Kakashi would like to dine?

Kakashi stared.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Oh, no, thank you very much, Kakashi wasn't thirsty or hungry.

Iruka's blush deepened.

Kakashi gulped.

Iruka was... flirting? Impossible!

Kakashi didn't understand it alight, but he was a skillful jounin, so he decided to analyze what he was currently feeling. He took in a deep breath, slowly exhaled and simultaneously focused his gaze at the ponytailed teacher. Then he looked for the feelings inside his ribcage.

After that, Kakashi's emotions mixed. Because, what he actually felt towards the suggestive teacher wasn't what he thought it was; it was overwhelming.

Inside his ribcage there was a big round object, a sphere filled with liquid warmth. Also, there was tenderness, which surrounded the sphere.

Well, Kakashi didn't expect the annoyance he felt as a basic emotion will be the actual thing.

However, the sphere inside amused him more and more as he slowly explored it. It turned out that the liquid warmth included the small part of respect and proudness for the teacher's strong character, plus another small part of thankfulness for the way the teacher treated him so honestly. Then, there was that huge part, which included interest in the teacher's body, the wish to touch it, and, (surprise!) the lust. Of course, the lust was the warmest what was there.

As soon as Kakashi realized this all, his body began to burn.

His analysis didn't last very long, just a short minute, but during the process Kakashi was staring at the teacher. And the teacher was staring back.

Kakashi blinked.

Iruka blinked, too, and suddenly averted his eyes. The way he looked, Kakashi finally understood what was going on.

The teacher was hitting on him!

And it took Kakashi nearly a month to understand. A good score for a genius.

Yes, the way Iruka was hitting on Kakashi couldn't be considered as an example, but, taking into view who Iruka was in the village, and his morals, he did pretty well.

Behind his mask, Kakashi's lips stretched into a stern smile. He relaxed his body and decided to go with the flow. Somehow, the teacher managed to get Kakashi into his living room. Very good. What will he do next?

His eyes still averted, Iruka sighed.

"It's very hot here," and he unzipped his vest.

Kakashi couldn't say it was hot. It was normal, if not even a bit chilly. Still, from the way the teacher's cheeks burned, Kakashi could say he felt hot.

Now, Kakashi felt hot, too. Because he had a guess what exactly Iruka wished for when he said that phrase. Kakashi could pounce him any second and take his willing body, but he wanted to see to what extent the teacher was going to fall to seduce him.

"Don't you think it's hot?" wondered Iruka.

He was watching Kakashi's masked face expectantly. Just another occasion Kakashi was grateful he had this mask on. For Iruka's eyes, Kakashi smiled sheepishly and nodded. Iruka smiled back at him and slowly tugged his vest off his shoulders.

"You can take your vest off, too," he said and paused, waiting for Kakashi to act. Kakashi did nothing, that's why Iruka raised his brow and wondered, "or, shall I help you?"

Kakashi's breath caught for a short moment. That's it! He can ask for help and get Iruka to help him with the vest. And while the teacher will be busy with it, Kakashi can catch him into his strong arms, as if it's a given. And then...

But no.

Kakashi was a patient hunter. A short while ago he wanted to see how far Iruka can go in his seduction tactics, didn't he? It was also possible Kakashi's assumption was wrong.

"Well," the jounin drawled. "I guess I can do that." And he unzipped his vest.

The corners of Iruka's mouth went down, and for a short moment Kakashi could see the cutest pout ever. Really now, it will be nice to see it again.

"Okay," Iruka said patiently as he returned to his usual reserved self. "Shall we start?"

"Please do," Kakashi nodded and let his vest fall to the floor near the chair he sat on.

"Yeah," Iruka rubbed his neck, not sure he was ready for what he had so carefully planned, "I wanted to talk to you about," he paused to untie the band and free his hair. He shook his head and let the brown strands fall to his shoulders, "about my students."

Kakashi gave out another sheepish smile. With his hair down, the teacher looked even more appetizing. It will be nice to get him face down and...

He growled inwardly and straightened his will. Not yet.

"Of course. About your former students," he pointed.

Iruka scratched his scarred nose with his finger. That moment the teacher looked shy to the point Kakashi wished he could comfort him. Like - to sit near Iruka, at that soft-pillowed sofa, and pet his shiny hair…

However, Iruka spoiled this dream when he tilted his head to the side and murmured.

"What you not say," he smiled at Kakashi warmly, "I still think of them as _my_ students."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, opposite to Iruka's, and shrugged.

"So, what did I do to _my_ students that made you think I was wrong?"

All of a sudden, Iruka jumped up from the sofa and began to walk nervously. After the third round, he stopped in front of Kakashi and shamelessly pointed at him.

"It's not that you did something wrong," he said with usual seriousness.

Kakashi looked at him, who stood so close, just one meter away from where he sat, and for a short moment thought if he should make a first step. But Iruka already made several obvious steps. Kakashi was sure he will make more and waited for them.

"It's about that I want to..." Iruka paused and looked straight into the jounin's visible eye.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kakashi's voice sounded surprisingly hoarse.

Iruka's breath caught and he unconsciously bit his lower lip.

"I'd like to prevent you from doing wrong things."

Kakashi's brows went up; that declaration amazed him.

"Please tell me how you are going to do that."

Iruka raised his hand and undid the first button of his shirt.

"I'm currently thinking of the way," he undid the next one and rubbed the small piece of now visible naked skin with his fingertips. "I thought we could think of some good solution together."

Kakashi didn't look at the teacher's face anymore. He focused his gaze at the reserved movements of Iruka's fingers. He wished he could touch, too. Or, better, these accurate fingertips to rub his skin somewhere down there, where it was getting hotter and tighter with every passing second.

Nevertheless, it was necessary to be patient.

"I'm up to thinking together if you say it'll make you feel better," declared Kakashi.

Iruka made another step towards the sitting jounin. Now their knees almost touched.

"Thank you for your effort. I appreciate..." the teacher popped the third button.

Finally, Kakashi decided he waited long enough. Just to get a proof for his guesses, he raised his hand and probingly held it out palm up towards Iruka. When Iruka immediately placed his hand on Kakashi's offered palm, there was no more doubt left in the jounin's head. He closed his long strong fingers around the teacher's trembling ones and lightly pulled the man to himself.

Iruka obediently leaned forward. Their knees touched. Kakashi continued to pull the teacher's hand, simultaneously wondering what will happen next.

What actually happened surprised him. Iruka's knees went apart and he stopped above Kakashi, Kakashi's knees squeezed between his muscular legs. He stood there and stared down at Kakashi's masked face, his eyes filled with doubts and hesitation.

Inwardly, Kakashi's body shuddered in a foretaste. He brought Iruka's hand to his shoulder and left it there. Now he had his both hands free. And he immediately used this opportunity to grab Iruka's thighs and force the teacher to sit down into his lap.

Without a fight, Iruka followed Kakashi's silent instruction, as if it was an action he wished for. Moreover, he raised his free hand and placed it on Kakashi's other shoulder.

They froze for a long minute, silently digesting their sensations in this new position.

"You don't have to thank me. The pleasure is my," Kakashi drawled, returning them both to interrupted conversation.

But Iruka was too overwhelmed to remember the actual conversation.

"The pleasure?" his voice was low. Was it because of the uncommon position on the jounin's knees, or because Kakashi's hands began to wonder and explore his body? It was hard to tell.

"It's a pleasure." Kakashi's hands slid up along Iruka's sides and made the teacher lean slightly forward. It was so sudden, that Iruka didn't manage to stop his move and his nose pressed to Kakashi's masked one.

Kakashi squeezed the teacher's body in his arms. Iruka exhaled a moan of pleasure; his eyes shut, spine arched and hands entwined around the jounin's neck. Kakashi already decided it was his win.

Nevertheless, Iruka suddenly asked.

"Oh gosh, what are you doing?"

Although Iruka's voice was trembling and he was as if unconsciously pressing his ass backwards into Kakashi's palms, forcing him to squeeze and hold it tighter, the question didn't leave any doubt - the game was still on.

Well, Kakashi could play that.

With one quick push, he forced Iruka to lay on his chest. The teacher's body pressed flat to the jounin's, and Kakashi hid his masked nose in the open gape between Iruka's collar and bare neck. He inhaled and found the man's smell alluring.

"What do you mean?" he murmured straight into Iruka's neck.

It turned out Iruka was extremely sensitive there. He arched in the jounin's arms and, instead of an answer, gave Kakashi an expressive hug. Really, he was so overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't answer the silly questions.

Kakashi once again decided that he won and continued his attack. He caressed the teacher's body with his palms, made him squirm, and moan, and arch, and wiggle.

"You ask what I am doing," Kakashi murmured into Iruka's ear when Iruka relaxed to the point he felt like mush under the jounin's skillful fingers.

"I don't know. I touch you?" With that, Kakashi squeezed his right hand into the gap between their tightly pressed together bodies and caressed Iruka's abdominal area.

Iruka cried out.

He breathed heavily for several seconds and then whispered in a pleading voice.

"Do this again. I beg you, please."

Kakashi obliged. He began to stroke Iruka down there. Slowly, the rhythm of caresses increased and Kakashi's fingers found their way into the teacher's pants.

"Do you like it?"

Iruka's nose pressed into Kakashi's neck. He hugged the jounin even tighter, with impressive affection. Kakashi's abdominal area appreciated it the most.

"Don't stop, go on. Please, just go on," Iruka continued to whisper in a pleading voice.

Kakashi liked how he behaved so reserved, but reacted so honestly. He took out his own long since hardened cock and began to stroke his and Iruka's cocks together.

The teacher moaned into Kakashi's neck and, to the jounin's utter surprise, bit it.

Kakashi tilted his head back and gave out a loud animal growl.

Iruka went with the flow. He was moaning non-stop. While moving his hips in a steady rhythm with Kakashi's hand, he slid his cock along the jounin's and was already wetting it. In addition, before the jounin could do anything, Iruka fixed his mouth on his neck again, and, vigorously, started to suck on the spot he bit earlier.

Kakashi's mind went blank. He continued to move his hand, but what he felt with Iruka was just amazing.

Very soon, they reached their limits and came, one after the other. The afterglow was so sweet, their exhausted minds turned off and forced their bodies relax.

When Kakashi's senses returned to him in full, he realized Iruka was still curling on his knees with his nose hidden in the curve of Kakashi's neck.

"Wow," exhaled Kakashi.

Suddenly awakened, Iruka's body jerked in his arms. The teacher raised his head and focused his blurry gaze at Kakashi's face.

They blinked in unison. Then, at once, Iruka jumped up and made several steps back.

There was a long pause.

"What do you think you are doing?" Iruka wondered.

Kakashi stood up, too.

"What?"

Iruka hurriedly fixed his clothes and waved his hand at the jounin.

"What are you, an animal?"

Kakashi looked down. His pants stood open and everything, what they normally hid, was clearly hanging out.

He looked at his right palm. It was covered in sticky substance he didn't want to name.

To cut the story short, he looked good all over.

Kakashi fixed his pants with his left hand and took his vest from the floor.

Iruka already stood near the door and held it open for him.

As if in a trance, Kakashi went to the door and stepped out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Iruka said to Kakashi's back.

Kakashi's shoulders moved up on their own accord; he wished to hide somewhere afar, where Iruka's blaming words won't reach his ears.

But Iruka continued.

"And for your information, I'm not done talking with you."

After that, Iruka immediately slammed the door shut with extremely loud 'thud'.

It made Kakashi shudder.

Now he understood - it was Iruka's win, as sure as fate.

And he, an infamous genius, was standing in the freezing air near Iruka's shut door, with a vest in his left hand and a sticky substance all over his right hand.

"That sly..." came out of Kakashi's mouth in a mutter.

Kakashi turned around. In one swift motion, he pressed his dirty hand to Iruka's door and let it slide all the way down to wipe off the substance. For now, he wished to leave something for the teacher, because in the mix there was a huge part of his product, too.

The act itself was shameless, but it did satisfy Kakashi's ego, even if only a little bit.

Kakashi sighed heavily. He was exhausted. His neck, where Iruka bit and sucked at it, was aching. If Kakashi ever thought, that a bite or two won't harm, after an intercourse with the ponytailed teacher he totally took it back!

He gritted his teeth in useless anger.

"But, we'll see."

Just like that, with a vest under his left arm, a throbbing spot on his bitten neck, and still very dirty right hand, Kakashi staggered towards his home to lick his wounds and plan a revenge.

He won't let himself rest until he gets that man outspread under him, long since filled with his sperm to the very brim, and still begging for more.

Because that's how it should be, to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

#To Begin With, again#

Iruka used unnecessary force to shut his door. He tried too hard and now his fingers ached.

He turned around, leaned at the closed door with his back and pressed the aching fingers to his mouth. He wished he could howl. However, he was too self-conscious to do that.

He felt the man, who stood outside, pressed his palm to the door.

Iruka's back slid down the door together with the almost palpable movement of Kakashi's palm.

His eyes quickly became wet. The salty water began to run uncontrollably down his cheeks.

He heard the man outside muttered something and left.

Kakashi left, and Iruka stood shrinking into himself at the base of the door, crying and shuddering in silent hysterics.

It felt horrible. Iruka was horrible.

What did he just do? Why did he become so afraid of his own feelings when they were just about to transform into words and find the way out of his mouth?

Why is it so hard to say 'I like you'? Why did he say something hurtful to hide his true self?

Now, his chest was so tight it was possible it'd tear. Iruka closed his eyes and gave himself a permission to howl.

Why? Why on earth did he act like that?

He wanted it to be different. He desired he could replay it.

Of course, it was impossible, and Iruka wished he could just die. Nevertheless, to die would be too easy.

Why, why did he take a liking to that jounin, to begin with?

As long as he could remember himself, Iruka always, always watched him from afar. He adored him. He thought the man was perfect.

The idea the jounin was not only perfect, but perfect for Iruka, came later. Nevertheless, it was long since decided - it must be Him.

Iruka did his best to hide his feelings. At first, he hid them even from himself. Day by day, year by year, the time pressed, and, when it finally became unbearable, he recognized them and just continued to hide them from everyone else.

Almost unconsciously, he got used to look through reports every time his jounin left for a dangerous mission. To be able to do that, he volunteered to take shifts in the mission room.

Iruka wondered to what extent he could go to get closer to him. He was so desperate about it he got used to overwork himself while waiting for him to enter the door of the mission room.

Not long ago Kakashi took a team, and the children he supervised were all Iruka's students.

When this chance to get closer to the unreachable jounin appeared, Iruka used it to the fullest. He selfishly demanded the official educational talks with the jounin, and it turned out Kakashi was not against talking with him.

For Iruka it felt like a great achievement. The mere thought they will spend time together forced thrills run through his body.

However, after each single meeting Iruka became more and more nervous. He talked and talked, time after time blurted out wise lines about the teaching processes, but never had a courage to as much as to look properly at the object of his affection.

When, a week ago, his hand slipped and, unintentionally, he touched the jounin's pale-skinned hand, it felt like electricity shook him to his very core.

Iruka realized he wished to touch him properly. He didn't know how to do it. He was afraid of his own reactions and simultaneously craved them.

Yes, Kakashi was so unreachable.

Iruka could bet the jounin didn't even notice they touched. But, for Iruka, it was everything he could think of during the next few days. He wanted to talk more with Kakashi, he wished he could be alone with him.

On a whim, Iruka threw out of his head the last bits of rationality, which were still left there, and invited the jounin into his home, as if for another business-like talk.

Iruka was so lost. He needed a lot of courage, because he didn't know how to behave.

Because of all these thrilling sensations he lived through every time his jounin was near, he didn't know what to do.

At first, he thought he should tell the jounin about his feelings.

But what were these feelings? How could he express them?

Okay, it could be something like this.

'Kakashi, every time I think about you, my hands become sweaty. Every time I see you, my heart starts to pound inside my ribcage like crazy. I forget to breathe when I feel you look at me. I see dreams about you and me together, in which you come to embrace me, and hug me tight. And I feel the happiness I never knew existed in this world. Then, when I wake up after it in the morning, I cry these happy tears, because I know you live somewhere near me. I worry sick while you are out on a mission and something keeps you from returning home. I feel an urge to go and search for you. I wish I could help you, save you from whatever keeps you away. I'm ready to do anything for you to stay safe. I know you are strong and I admire you. Because I am only a weak chuunin, who knows nothing of the complicated jutsus you can effortlessly use. But, even so, I'm ready to give up my life for you.'

Like hell Iruka would ever be able to say that.

He must give up and stop to hope for impossible.

He must stop preaching the poor man, who, maybe, only tried to be polite with him and quietly listened to his tattle.

He should just stop.

Well, he did everything he was capable of earlier. What he couldn't express with words he tried and showed.

He prepared for the meeting. Right before the jounin came, Iruka drank up a whole teacup of the strongest sake he had at home.

Although, despite of all his efforts, he turned out a weak seducer.

Fine. At least, his efforts were not in vain - he managed to touch Kakashi.

Iruka sighed, wiped his tears off with the sleeve and stood up.

His legs trembled. He remembered how good it felt to sit on the jounin's knees and be groped all over by his strong hands. To follow his lead, to give himself to the jounin's will.

With a moan, Iruka fell back at the door and slid down once again.

Why, just why did Iruka do what he had done?

But, then, what did he expect? The sudden confession from the jounin? Or, that he will ask for permission to go out with him?

Nonsense!

Kakashi took what Iruka voluntarily gave him. He went with the flow. Iruka understood it perfectly well. Big thanks to him he didn't push Iruka away. Iruka wasn't sure he was ready to live through that experience.

Really now, because of all this higgledy-piggledy mix of what he felt, Iruka could imagine himself dying of shame.

How on earth will he look Kakashi in the eyes from now on? No way! In the worst-case scenario, he was even ready to kill himself.

Without any power left, Iruka sighed and hid his tear-stained face in his palms.

This misery began to get on his nerves.

Just to think of it, the thoughts of death - this is where these uncontrollable feelings brought him.

Iruka howled another time and gritted his teeth.

Once again, the death is the easiest what only can be, and it means a total loss.

And Iruka was a fighter. It won't be easy, but he'll do his best to win.


	3. Chapter 3

#To Begin With, why not#

Since the day before yesterday, Kakashi was spying after Iruka.

He occupied the branch of the tree in the yard of the academy and from there watched the teacher during the lessons.

He was sure his object knows he is being watched. At least, the day before Iruka threw several direct gazes at Kakashi.

Kakashi even waved to him once, but it was hard to tell if Iruka noticed that. He was so quick to turn around! Any jounin would be proud of such reflexes.

Soon after that, Kakashi noticed the difference in Iruka's behavior.

The way he moved along the classroom changed. The curvy lines, which Iruka's hips very accurately followed, were barely noticeable, but the real pervert wouldn't miss them. There were other signs - the way he arched his back before lowering his ass on his chair, the way he used his fingertips to rub unhurriedly the side of his neck, which was visible through the window, or the way he threw his head back and laughed when he heard something funny from his students.

About the last one Kakashi wasn't hundred percent sure, but, anyway, the signs told it clearly - Iruka was showing off.

The question was - what did he do it for? Was it possible he did it for Kakashi's pleasure?

The hot feeling immediately spread inside Kakashi's chest.

Iruka was so lovely! If he was so desperate, he should come to Kakashi and say it properly.

Just a short _'Let's do it, Kakashi!'_ will do, no problem there.

However, Iruka didn't do that, he pushed Kakashi away instead.

Well, there was a huge chance Iruka liked to play and flirt. Although, he wasn't particularly popular for that throughout the village.

Actually, what Kakashi wished for now, was to grab that lecherous man, push him down and do him, rudely. To make him cry and shout in pleasure would be sooo nice. Why not? Iruka looked good, had a fit body, and, according to his latest behavior, definitely asked for adventures for his backside.

Kakashi suppressed an animalistic growl, which was ready to escape his masked lips, and let a tremble of desire go through his body.

There was one small problem, though. In spite of Kakashi wished to force Iruka rudely, he didn't want to hurt him.

Surprise! Kakashi thought for a while about an actual reason he didn't want to hurt Iruka. Maybe, it was because hurting the man meant the end of their shaky relationship.

Kakashi doubted Iruka would go to hokage to complain. Possibly, he will only stop looking at Kakashi. Nevertheless, even that was unacceptable, Kakashi didn't want it.

Then, truthfully, what did he want?

Kakashi raised his head and looked at the clear blue sky, that was visible through the green leafs of the tree.

Let's see.

It would be nice to have this flirty Iruka in a friendly way. Not as a victim of rape or as a one-night stand.

Maybe, as a regular partner? A lover?

Kakashi's eyes widened. He jumped up and sat at the branch with his back straight and his legs hanging down.

For Kakashi to have Iruka as his regular lover; that would be... convenient. Iruka, to support Kakashi and stay by his side. Iruka, to whom Kakashi will come back after the missions. Iruka, who will give himself willingly to Kakashi as oft as Kakashi wishes to have him.

Isn't it a wonderful setting?

Kakashi blinked. Before, never in his life such thoughts appeared inside of his head.

He knew very well that there were pairs in their village, who met on a regular basis and even created families, with children and stuff. Before, Kakashi didn't think such a lifestyle was for him.

Still, to have Iruka only for himself? Why, that would be great.

A loving Iruka, a flirty Iruka, maybe later - a demanding Iruka.

Why not?

Kakashi nodded to himself and his eyes returned to the window. Iruka sat there and openly stared at him.

While Kakashi was daydreaming in green leafs, he already managed to send the children home.

Kakashi wondered if the thoughts similar to his own had crossed Iruka's mind, too. Maybe that was the reason Iruka behaved strange towards him.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt thrills run through his body. This last thought made him very excited. He wished it could be truly so.

Meanwhile, Iruka stood up and slowly went to the window. The teacher unlocked the window, left it half-open, and then returned to his desk.

Kakashi gulped. Was Iruka inviting him inside? The thrills began to concentrate in the lower part of Kakashi's body.

He growled inwardly and strengthened his will. Iruka only for himself! With this thought, Kakashi jumped up and entered Iruka's classroom through the window.

Iruka sat at his desk with his face hidden in his palms. Kakashi approached the teacher and leisurely positioned one of his thighs on the corner of the desk.

"Iruka-sensei," he said.

"Mhm?" Iruka wondered without taking his palms from his face.

Kakashi smiled affectionately. This shy man here will be for his use only. How wonderful.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me," murmured Kakashi.

"To tell you what exactly?" Iruka asked in a barely recognizable voice, because it was still muffled by his palms tightly pressed to his mouth.

Kakashi began to reply, and even said "A...", but right that moment the door burst wide open, and Genma appeared. Kakashi frowned at him.

Iruka's palms fell to the surface of the desk and revealed his face. And a fiery blush, which covered it.

"Hey you guys there!" Genma cried as he headed straight to them. He stopped behind Iruka's back, leaned forward and entwined his hands around the teacher's neck. "What are you two doing? Having another brainwashing session, huh?"

Iruka murmured something unintelligible.

Kakashi's frown deepened. He didn't like Genma being so familiar with his Iruka.

"What?" Genma drawled and affectionately rubbed his nose against Iruka's pink ear. "Tell the truth to your dear friend right now," he whispered into the ear.

Iruka started and made an effort to move away.

"Genma stop it, please," he said sharply. "I know what you came here for. Don't worry, I remember well what I promised to do for you today."

Genma gave Iruka another tight hug.

"Thank you honey! I love you the most. See you soon then," he let go of Iruka's neck and headed to the door. Halfway to the door he turned around and winked at Kakashi.

"I can't wait for the night to come!"

With that, he left.

Kakashi looked at Iruka.

Iruka sighed. He sat there straight and stared at the desk.

"So, what do you want me to say?" he wondered in a slightly trembling voice.

Kakashi slowly moved his head to look at the door where Genma disappeared. It turned out his fantasy about 'his Iruka' was a little bit late to become true.

Of course, Iruka was beautiful, good-natured, and kind. For sure, there must be an impressive line for his heart. Kakashi realized his feelings too late. He was always too late in such matters.

Right, there was a huge amount of nice people for Iruka to choose from. Kakashi was a realist. He knew how to recognize his defeat.

"No, I'm very sorry to bother you." Without as much as another look at Iruka, he stood up and went back to the window.

He heard Iruka called out to him, but he was too discouraged to react.

Kakashi climbed at the windowsill and jumped to the roof. To begin with, he wished he could be somewhere far away, to escape the unnatural pain that suddenly resided in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

#To Begin With, with you#

Iruka did his best to catch up to the jounin.

He was incredibly fast! Therefore, Iruka was running on top of his abilities and even shouted for him to stop, but it seemed Kakashi's ears were filled with the howl of the wind. Well, so were Iruka's.

All of a sudden, Iruka stopped. He lost the jounin!

Impossible. Just a second ago, he ran in front of Iruka along the rooftops. And now he simply disappeared. Where to?

Iruka looked around. The way was clear in every direction. He must have jumped down, then! Iruka looked down from the side of the roof. No one similar to Kakashi caught his eye.

Well...

Iruka was ready to jump down and start to look for the jounin there, but then he noticed the chimney. He thought for a second, and then carefully crept around the corner and glared behind the chimney.

Kakashi sat there with his bare cheek pressed to the chimney's side. And stared at Iruka's stunned face.

So, that jerk was playing hide-and-seek. No way would Iruka go easy on him after that!

Iruka jumped to the jounin and pushed him down flat at the roof. Kakashi was startled, but he only blinked in unbelief, when Iruka caught his wrists and additionally pressed him to the roof with his body.

"You," Iruka cried at the top of his lungs into the jounin's face. "What the..." he realized he was wrong shouting like crazy, caught his breath, exhaled and began once again. "What are you doing, running away from me? Playing games?"

Without saying a word, Kakashi continued to stare at him, who was so demanding, and powerful, and on top. Moreover, he didn't make any efforts to free himself from Iruka's hands, although he surely could.

For Iruka, it was rather pleasurable to lay like this, but solving the problems came first.

"Kakashi, I ask you again." Iruka mumbled. Very slowly, his racing mind was returning to its senses.

Right that moment he realized what he was actually doing.

He caught one of the most dangerous men miles and miles around. The man he wanted to get closer to, but was afraid even to look at. In addition, now he was pressing him into the roof in a very impolite manner.

"Go on, ask me again," the deep voice of the jounin broke the flow of Iruka's thoughts.

Kakashi's relaxed muscles became tense and Iruka felt the jounin's legs start to slide up and entwine around his legs, tug both of them closer together.

"Ah, I..." Iruka mumbled quieter.

The jounin's touch felt very, very good. So good that Iruka's eyes closed on their own accord. "I don't remember anymore, but anyway..."

"Yes?" Kakashi's legs tugged him even closer and their crotches touched.

To Iruka, that sensation was as if a lightning went through his body and heated all of him on its way. He exhaled a moan of pleasure, his muscles relaxed, and the very next moment he found their positions reverse.

Now it was Kakashi, who pressed him forcefully into the roof.

"You are an amazingly sly man, Iruka-sensei. It's you, who plays games. And you play dirty."

Iruka opened his eyes; it was his turn to stare.

"How dare you! I play dirty? Look who talks!"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, as only he could. Iruka's heart skipped a bit.

"Why were you chasing after me, if you already have a date with Genma this night?"

"D-d-ate? Me? With Genma? Ha!"

Iruka continued to stare. He didn't understand what the jounin was implying.

Because what he promised to Genma was to lend him his set of kunai. Genma lost his own set during the previous mission and didn't manage to buy himself a new one. Iruka didn't think much of people who spend all their money on toys and don't leave any cash for special cases (like urgent supplies). Still, Genma was his friend, and he had a mission very soon. Of course, Iruka couldn't abandon him in this situation.

Kakashi laughed bitterly.

"You flirt with me when you actually have plans with Genma. Or, maybe you have not only Genma, but several other men who wait for you today? How many are there, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka gulped. This moment Kakashi looked and talked so evilly, it thrilled Iruka to the very core.

Iruka saw perfectly well the jounin was angry and somehow hurt, but he didn't get the clue how it was him who was the reason of that. Because Iruka had no men awaiting for him. He even didn't have a boyfriend, for that matter. His head was so filled with Kakashi, he had no desire to as much as look around and notice anyone else.

That was why Kakashi's words hurt him, too. If the jounin knew the truth, he wouldn't be able to look down at Iruka!

"There is only one," Iruka said bitterly while looking straight into Kakashi's angry face.

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Genma, after all," he stated.

"No!" Iruka cried desperately and made an effort to free himself from Kakashi's hands. However, this forceful effort only caused them to touch each other more.

"Then, who is it?"

Now, that felt embarrassing! For Iruka to say to Kakashi that it was he, who filled his thoughts? Iruka was not ready!

"Why would you want to know?" he wondered accurately.

Kakashi growled and pressed his body further into Iruka's. Again, Iruka couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure. Heated Kakashi felt really good. If only he wasn't angry with Iruka.

"I wish I could beat that man into a pulp, so he won't be able to approach you ever again," Kakashi hissed through the clenched teeth and for a short moment made their crotches rub against each other.

"Stop with these jokes," Iruka tried to wiggle out of the jounin's grip, but it only made the sensations intensify.

"I'm not joking, I want to," insisted Kakashi.

And Iruka gave up.

"Then, why don't you beat yourself into a pulp right now? How about it?" he sounded annoyed, because he was losing control over his body.

The jounin frowned at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, exactly. You. You get it, don't you? Go on, start with it already."

They froze and continued to stare at each other. Slowly, Kakashi's expression softened.

"Iruka," he exhaled and lowered his face closer to the teacher's while whispering, "don't tempt me like this."

Suddenly, they heard the loud sound and the hasty steps approached them.

"What the hell are you two doing, again?" cried Genma. He pushed Kakashi's shoulder, and the jounin rolled to the side together with Iruka. "Why are you having fun here, while I still don't have a single kunai? I have to leave for a mission in two minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Iruka said quickly. He pushed Kakashi's hands off himself and stood up.

Without as much as another glance at Kakashi, he jumped from the roof down to the street and ran to his home as fast as he only could. Genma followed him in tow.

At home, Iruka immediately pulled his set of kunai out of the shelf and pushed them into Genma's ready hands. Genma nodded and quickly left.

Very much relieved, Iruka sighed.

Nevertheless, what he didn't expect at all, was that Kakashi followed him, too. Now, the jounin stood in Iruka's corridor, leaning at the doorframe and watching the teacher closely.

As soon as Iruka noticed him, his hands and knees became weak. He leaned at the nearest wall.

"What?" he asked in a low voice. It sounded like someone else's.

Kakashi shrugged.

"So, it was like this? Why didn't you tell me, to begin with?"

"Did you ask me, for me to tell you?" Although Iruka was nervous, he still pouted.

Kakashi laughed.

"Aren't you smart?"

"No, I'm not." Iruka stated in a harsh voice and openly looked at the jounin. "Now what?"

"You tell me."

Iruka's breath caught. It was his chance to tell the truth about his feelings. However, somehow, it became unbearably hard to open his mouth and form the right words.

Iruka realized he was afraid to the point he could faint. He closed his eyes. What frightened him so much? Iruka looked for an answer inside his somehow very clear head.

He was afraid Kakashi can reject him and then everything will be over. But, wasn't it already over from the very beginning?

Iruka smiled at his own stupidity and opened his eyes just to see Kakashi's lazy posture. He looked the jounin straight into the eye and, in spite of all the stuttering and confusing words, managed to say.

"Ka… kashi. I... like... all of... yours. I'd like... for you to... try to be... my fr... No, boyfriend. My boy… friend."

There, he said it.

And, judging by the fact Kakashi's posture wasn't lazy anymore, and the way his eye widened in shock, the jounin didn't expect it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

# To Begin With, to try #

"Me? Your boyfriend?" Kakashi wondered tacitly.

Here, he was late again. Really now, he wished to be lovers. But Iruka was first, he asked Kakashi to be his boyfriend.

What was there about being boyfriends? Aren't boyfriends lovers? They are, for sure, but not immediately. That's a pity! But if Iruka wants to begin with that, why not.

"Fine." Kakashi said finally, but Iruka continued to observe him in silence. It felt very uncomfortable. "What, I just said I'm fine with being your boyfriend," Kakashi muttered quickly.

Iruka frowned.

"Is that all?"

Kakashi shrugged. What else was there about it?

"What does a boyfriend do?" Kakashi wondered after a long awkward pause.

Immediately, Iruka raised his hands in a silent gesture of defeat.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong. You say your 'fine' at my suggestion when you don't even know what it means to be one's boyfriend?"

Kakashi shrugged again.

"I do. For your information, I've never been somebody's 'boyfriend'. But I planned a thing like that with you. We only need to identify the difference in our expectations."

Iruka nodded. He walked into the living room and sat down at the sofa.

"Good. I wait to hear what you want us to be. To 'identify the difference'."

That sounded rather sarcastic. Was the teacher angry? Definitely.

Kakashi always knew Iruka possesses a very peculiar character. It was just scary to go through this experience when alone with him in such a small space. But Kakashi was a brave jounin. Besides, the idea of being together with Iruka still looked very appealing to him. It was exactly the idea Iruka will be not against him, but with him, and for him.

Accurately, Kakashi took off his shoes and, after a moment's thought - a vest, and went straight to Iruka. He sat at the sofa near him and placed his hand at the sofa's back so that he could embrace the man any second.

And then he said it.

"Actually, I wanted us to be lovers."

It sounded rather matter-of-factly, but he meant it.

Iruka slowly turned his head to the jounin and stared at him, his eyes wide open.

"Lovers?"

Kakashi nodded and for a whole minute enjoyed the view of Iruka's face gaining the color red.

He thought it was a blush.

He already decided everything was alright between them.

He almost raised his hand to tug his mask down, and almost leaned forward to give this shy Iruka a slow, tender kiss.

And then Iruka suddenly added in the same extremely sarcastic tone.

"Wishing for a quickie, aren't we, Kakashi-san?"

For Kakashi, that was a shock.

There was a rather long pause. Kakashi squinted his eyes.

"Why are you inverting something I say out of my best intentions?"

Iruka smirked and leered at him.

"Because it's not like you at all! It's well-known that you are a lazy, perverted jounin."

On the one hand that fact wasn't something Kakashi could easily deny. On the other hand - such a phrase wasn't something Kakashi could await from the quiet teacher, even taking into consideration the complicated character.

"Well, thank you very much for pointing that out. Just what I needed to hear. Nice to know your true opinion. You should have started with that. It'd spare those enormous efforts of trying hard to get a clue who in hell is a real 'boyfriend' and such."

Very annoyed, Kakashi waved his hand in front of Iruka's face and decided that was for him for today. Now he was sure it's time to leave for good. All interactions with the teacher somehow turned out fruitless and tiring.

Kakashi moved to stand up. However, Iruka suddenly grabbed his hand and forced him to stay where he was.

"Did I say we are done?"

Kakashi returned to his previous position and stared.

"What?"

Iruka sighed patiently, as if he was talking to a very problematic kid.

"It's okay. If you wish for a quickie, I'm fine with giving you that. At least, let's make good memories."

And he smiled sweetly.

Kakashi coughed and roughly pushed Iruka's hand away with a reserved move.

"Listen, I don't need a quickie!" he shouted.

It was Iruka's turn to stare.

"What you not say," he drawled after a while.

And Kakashi realized that Iruka's hand caresses his leg. The teacher's fingers massaged his knee and began to move up along the jounin's inner thigh. It was so sudden and exciting that for a whole minute Kakashi forgot how to breathe.

When he came back to his senses, he muttered quickly.

"Iruka, I'm afraid you have a wrong impression. Actually, I'm a very polite guy. A quiet and polite guy, who craves for a very domestic relationship."

"Yeah, right." Iruka smirked openly and rolled his eyes. "You look just like that any minute of the day." The teacher's fingers froze before they reached Kakashi's crouch and, without touching it, migrated to his stomach.

"Sorry I'm not perfect," pouted Kakashi.

Iruka intensified the pressure of his naughty hand as it traveled up the jounin's body.

"I love you just the way you are. Honestly! To begin with, I didn't expect you'd be so fidgety about your true self."

The teacher's hand slipped further up. At some moment Iruka's fingers reached for the jounin's mask and, slowly, began to tug it down.

For a change, Kakashi didn't complain about that. He sat there with his hands crossed on his chest and it was a given that his newly revealed pout was priceless.

Kakashi looked at Iruka from the side, an expectation of a trick in his narrowed eye.

"Just now, did you say you love me?"

Iruka shrugged.

"I did. I mean - yes, I do love you. That's why I asked you to be my boyfriend."

Kakashi groaned in frustration.

"Sorry I don't understand what is that 'boyfriend'! Well, I am a boy and I can be your friend..."

Iruka sighed and leaned forward so that their faces almost touched.

"How about we start with a quickie and I'll explain it to you afterwards?"

Kakashi hastily nodded - before this volatile Iruka decides to change his mind - and entwined his hands around Iruka's body with suddenly gained possessiveness.

"Good. But don't complain, I intend to perform this 'quickie' torturously slowly."

Iruka, who obviously liked it, immediately entwined his hands around the jounin's neck.

"Lazy pervert! Still, if it's with you, I'm sure I'd like that."

Kakashi laughed. He tilted his head to the side and drawled.

"I think, after your unchaste touches just now, I'm ready to prove to you I'm a boy."

Iruka pressed his body flat to the jounin's and rubbed himself against the part, which colorfully proved the fact Kakashi was a big boy.

"Impressive," he exhaled into Kakashi's ear. "Do you feel my?"

Oh, yes, Kakashi felt Iruka was a big boy, too.

"Iruka, let's be friends from now on." Kakashi thought it'll be a good joke.

But the teacher frowned at him and brought his face nose to nose to the jounin's.

"Boyfriends, Kakashi," he said strictly.

"I mean boyfriends, yeah," Kakashi murmured with poorly hidden passion.

And immediately received a praising kiss on the lips.


End file.
